l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Akodo Koun
Akodo Koun was a bushi and tactician of the Lion Clan, temporarily the Rikugunshokan of the Akodo family army and then the Commander of the Jade Legion under Kuni Daigo. Imperial Court Koun was a Lion member of the Imperial Court under the Four Winds. Prelude to Darkness, Part Five: The Pawn, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Reputation Koun was not as well known as some of the more prominent members of the Lion Clan such as Ikoma Otemi and Akodo Shigetoshi. Within the Lion Clan however Koun was recognized as one of the finest commanders of his generation. He quietly served his clan with distinction for decades, never seeking glory or attention for himself. Letters, by Shawn Carman Akodo Rikugunshokan Koun was one of the favored pupils of Akodo Ginawa, and Ginawa eventually made Koun Rikugunshokan of the Akodo family army Secrets of the Lion, p. 18 when he was no longer able to command it himself. Koun served at this position for years, winning many minor skirmishes but never garnering any attention for his brilliant leadership. Following the retirement of Ginawa and Akodo Shigetoshi becoming the new Akodo Daimyo, Koun voluntarily ceded the position back to his new daimyo without even having to be asked. Shigetoshi in turn offered Koun the position of chief Shireikan which Koun accepted, continuing to serve as he had. Jade Legion Koun was sent to the Jade Championship held in 1169 as the commander of the honour guard protecting the Lion participants. Koun met many new and interesting people, including Moshi Minami and Kuni Umibe. A Tale of the Jade Championship (Imperial Herald 2.24), by Brian Yoon After Kuni Daigo's win at the championship Koun was surprised when the new Jade Champion approached him and offered him the command of the Jade Legion. Koun learned that Minami and Umibe had both recommended him to Daigo. Destroying a Juzimai In 1170 Daigo got news of jade trading in the Toritaka lands. His investigations led to a ronin merchant, Kyodo, who confessed was trading the jade from a juzimai, the Shadow Lightning. The Jade Legion led by Daigo and Koun found the bandits and destroyed them, seizing all the jade they had in their lair. Champions, by Shawn Carman Kaiu Taru Koun was sent by Daigo to investigate the disappearance of Kaiu Taru. The investigation determined that Taru had not been corrupted by the Shadowlands, but could not rule out other supernatural events. The last contact anyone had with Taru was a letter written to Hida Ubogin. The note led Koun and his men to a small village in Crab lands where they found Taru's quarters and discovered a note he had written. It claimed that Taru had been shown a vision by Muzaka, the Fortune of Enigmas, in which terrible things happened to the Crab, the Kaiu Kabe and even the death of Hida Kuon at the hands of a monstruous demon. Taru was convinced that only he could stop what was to come, and Koun was very concerned about the threat that Taru would now present to the honor of the Crab Clan. See Also * Akodo Koun/Meta External Links * Akodo Koun (An Oni's Fury) Category:Lion Clan Members